The present invention relates to transport membrane condensers and, more particularly, to a transport membrane condenser containing a turbulence promoter disposed inside the transport membrane condenser tubes for enhancing the heat and liquid recovery thereof.
Many industrial processes produce process streams containing condensable components, such as water vapor and volatile organics. Typically, it is desirable to remove and recover these condensable components from the process streams for environmental and/or economic reasons. In addition, it is also desirable to recover the latent heat of vaporization associated with such condensable components as a means for reducing the process energy requirements. The use of heat exchanger-based condensers for the recovery of condensable components of process streams and the latent heat of vaporization associated therewith is well known to those skilled in the art.
As can be seen, there is a need to enhance the heat and liquid recovery of a transport membrane condenser.